Together Forever
by devilinadress
Summary: Epilogue to Where You Belong. After three years they meet again and things quickly escalate out of left field. A second chance? I think not, and what's this about a baby, pickles and chocolate sauce? Oh no clearly we see whose wearing the pants in their relationship for now. "That's what I thought," she said with a chuckle.


Kagome sat and waited for her order to be called. She had been craving a hot chocolate and a butter croissant every day since winter started a week ago. Sango her best friend told her to ease up but she would not listen. The hot chocolate warmed her up and made her fell content but since it was still a little chilly inside the café she kept her gloves, besides her mom would flip if she had ended up with a cold. Picking up her order she returned to her seat by the window and watched as a light snowfall came down.

"Kagome," A familiar voice called out to her.

Turning to the voice, she was surprised to see Inuyasha standing there. It had been three years since she last saw him. They had not ended on good terms and he had flipped when he found out her and Bankotsu ended up together but it was his own fault. She had changed and she could see he had as well, so she gestured for him to take the seat across from her.

"Hello Inuyasha this is a surprise." She told him taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah I heard you had moved to America," he said. He could not help but admire her. She had become more beautiful in the past three years. Her hair had grew down to her waist; her creamy skin seemed to glow. It looked so soft. All he wanted to do was cup her face in his hands.

"Oh no I only went there to help my boss make a decision on something. I was there for over a month then came home. What have you been up to? How is your mom and dad doing? I haven't heard from them in like a week." She said.

"I've just been working really and I don't know how they are. After they found out about Kikyo three years ago, they've stopped talking to me." He told her sullenly.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she said as she place her gloved hand over his.

"So this is where you disappeared to Inuyasha. You couldn't stop talking about her for three fucking years and now that she has turned up you run to her? Well I have news for you. I am not letting this slut take you from me," Kikyo said from behind him.

"Don't call her that Kikyo. You know the only reason I am still with you is that you favor her. Now that she is back I have another chance at happiness," he said turning to Kikyo.

"Umm no you don't. You did not want it then when I wanted it with you. Now that you are miserable with your life, you want to try to get back together with me, which is impossible. You had your chance. In fact, I gave you so many chances yet you did not want to get you shit together."

"I know and I'm sorry. Please give me another chance?" he pleaded grabbing her hands.

Standing she pulled away from him. "You're pregnant?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yep," she said happily rubbing her plump stomach.

"By who?"

"Her husband," a deep voice answered from behind Kikyo.

The two turned to find Bankotsu standing there.

"Hi honey," Kagome said happily.

"Hello beautiful." He made his way over to her placed his hand on her stomach and a kiss on her lips. "Sorry it took me so long. I saw something in a store window and I had to buy it for you," he laughed.

Shaking her head, she punched him in the chest. "I told you stop doing that. I do not know who is worse. You or papa Taisho. This kid is going to be fucking spoiled."

Waving off his wife, he turned to Inuyasha. "I highly encourage you to not bother my very pregnant wife with your nonsense ever again or I'll have you end you myself. You had your chance you fucked up now move on because Kagome and I are going to be together forever." Grabbing her coat Bankotsu helped her put it on and then her beanie and earmuffs.

"Bank can we go to the store," Kagome asked as they walked to the café door.

"For what?" he asked opening the door.

"Pickles and chocolate sauce." She smiled.

"What the fuck! You already have some at home." He said annoyed as they started their walk to the car.

"So that's at home. I want some now." She pouted.

"Why are you acting like a child?"

Turning she pushed him over into the snow and kept walking.

Quickly getting up he hurried after her. "I'm sorry baby. I will get you the pickles and chocolate sauce. I will get you whatever you want. I will buy the entire damn store for you! Just please don't be mad at me!" he pleaded after her.

She simply kept walking with a huge smile on her face. "That's what I thought," she said with a chuckle.


End file.
